Sacrifice-revamp
by evildream19
Summary: What if instead of naruto being kushina s son he was her brother. Now watch this new adventure unfolds. this is a cross over between Naruto and Final fantasy 13. Adopted from pain17ification
1. Chapter 1

Hello FanFiction! This is evildream 19 posting my newest creation called "Sacrifice"! This is my Naruto/FF13 Xover story that I hope you all will enjoy! This first chapter is in 1st Person Perspective. I adopted this story from pain17ification ehh anyway here we go.

Please note: evildream19 doesn't own Naruto or Final Fantasy XIII

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_[Mental Speech]_

**"Higher Being Speech"**

"_Techniques_"

(Technique Translations)

Scene Shift

Chapter 1: To Lose and To Gain

I'll never forget the day I lost my beloved sister; my reason for living. It's a memory that still haunts me today.

The day was October 10th and it was a crisp autumn day in the village of Konohagakure. The skies were slightly cloudy, the sun was bright, and the fall breeze blew through the village streets. I was taking a morning walk with my expecting sister, Kushina. She had been pregnant with her soon to be daughter for over eight months and it was nearing time for the baby to be born into the world. When I found out that she was pregnant, I was surprised but very happy for her.

However, before I go any further, I should explain how we ended up as Konoha citizens in the first place…

She and I had started out on our own in the destroyed village of Uzushiogakure. Our parents both died in the war, leaving me and my then two-year-old sister alone. I was five when they perished and was forced to mature much earlier than most children. Two years later, my sister and I moved to Konoha in hopes of starting a new and better life within the care of our home's ally.

Life was beginning to look up for us and I was able to take care of Kushina for another seven years before I entered the Academy in hopes of becoming a shinobi of Konoha. I passed in a single year, setting a record, and became a Genin under a man named Orochimaru.

He was definitely a…unique teacher who wished for me and my now deceased teammates to become legends in our own right. When the Chunin Exams came to Konoha a little over three years later, my team entered and we all passed. During that time, my sister entered the Academy and passed along with many of the Clan Heirs and Heiresses. She was placed on a team with civilian's kid and a girl named Mikoto Uchiha under the guidance of Tsunade Senju.

She was so happy back then…and…and it warmed my heart that I was able to at least give her some sense of peace after our parents' deaths. It's funny… I tried to be there for her as a parent, but all she needed was a friend. Heh… I wonder how much happier she could've been if I acted more like a brother and less like her guardian…

As the years passed, she found herself falling in love with Jiraiya's star pupil turned apprentice, Minato Namikaze. It started out as a simple childhood crush, but her love for the blonde boy was solidified when he was able to save her from some Kumo-Nin trying to kidnap her. I was away from the village at the time on a mission and was unable to be there for her. When I found out what he had done for her, I was ashamed of not being able to protect her, but I also began to respect the young man and actually believed that his goal for becoming Hokage was possible. He certainly knew how to impress people…

I myself grew to enjoy the company of my sister's best friend, Mikoto. She was such a pure soul and she was almost the exact opposite of most of her clan. Where they were arrogant in their "strength", she was humble and acknowledged that there were people stronger than her. Where they overly relied on their dojutsu, she used it sparingly and increased her other skills. She was a fierce kunoichi, a respectable member of the Leaf, and a wonderful person.

I started getting closer to her after she became a Chunin and went on various missions with her. They were my chance to try and win her heart. Kushina found out about my interest in her friend and was ecstatic about it. The two had a sisterly bond and looked out for one another. It was actually Mikoto who introduced Kushina to Minato. I have to say, Mikoto sure was a decent matchmaker…

Unfortunately, I was unable to tell her how I felt before another Uchiha named Fugaku wormed his way into her heart. While I got closer to her during missions, he was able to get closer to her during her stay at the Uchiha Clan Grounds. I never had a chance…

Nearly a decade later, the Clan Heirs and Heiresses became Heads of their clans and married. Kushina married Minato, who worked his ass off to gain my blessing (even though he already had it). Fugaku married Mikoto and they already have two sons; a four-year-old and one that isn't even a year old. During their wedding, Fugaku looked to me daringly when the pastor asked if anyone objected to their marriage. I couldn't find it in me to stop Mikoto from being happy. It was tough to accept, but I was able to slowly move on; though it's never easy forgetting your first love interest…

Kushina's other friends married as well; though, I can tell that Shikaku Nara, Chouza Akamichi, and Inoichi Yamanaka are whipped by their wives Yoshino, Sara, and Bara. Tsume Inuzuka married a hothead named Kamu and had a four-year-old daughter; Hana, I think they named her. I also recall that she's expecting another child…

Shibi Aburame married a quiet girl named Mika, and Hiashi married a kind girl named Hitomi. Both women were also expecting, making many citizens of the Leaf happy that the village would gain new Heirs and Heiresses…

I was still single, but I still had my sister. She was all I needed in the world because she's all I've had for as long as I can remember… Still, I wish I could've been more observant and noticed Mikoto quicker… Maybe then I could've had a chance…

Back to our walk, Kushina was greeting anyone who waved to her with a kind smile and a wave back. She loved Konoha, and its people, and she always put everything in protecting the village. Her skills with the sword gave her the moniker the _Aka Kiba_, or Konoha's Red Fang.

Her husband also made a name for himself; though it was during the Third Great War. The _Kiiroi Senkō_, or Yellow Flash, was his name due to his famed _Hiraishin__ (Flying Thunder God)_ technique. I have to admit that he had a real knack for fuinjutsu compared to my sister and me. Of course, his skills were only around Kushina's level, which was Master Apprentice, while I was a Master Sealer. Combined, they were at Master level and they perfected Minato's famed technique. I'm still proud of Kushina's skills in making such a useful seal…

"Nii-san, are you alright," called out Kushina, breaking me from my trip down memory lane.

I gave her a warm smile and nodded. "Yea, I'm just reminiscing…"

"You do that a lot lately… You can't dwell on the past forever, nii-san," she advised worriedly.

_I knew that; hell, I knew it better than anyone… But there were just so many things that I wish I could've changed…_ We were then approached by Mikoto and her youngest son, who was wrapped in a blanket. I smiled softly at the sight of her when I noticed how careful she was with her child. Though, I couldn't resist the pang of jealousy towards Fugaku… If I was quicker, it could've been my child she was holding so tenderly.

"Good morning you two," she greeted with a smile while we nodded back in greeting. "It's a lovely day."

"Yes it is," Kushina agreed before she tensed and rubbed her stomach. She giggled softly as she did so and said, "It looks like little Kairi-chan is getting a little feisty in there."

Kairi… It was my niece's name picked by my sister herself. She discovered the name while reading over famous Fuinjutsu Masters and wanted her child to be named after someone great. I have no doubt in my mind that Kairi would make a name for herself in the future…

"Kairi, huh? That's a beautiful name for her, Kushina-chan," Mikoto stated with a smile. "Maybe little Sasuke-kun and Kairi-chan will become good friends when they're older."

"Maybe," Kushina agreed with another giggle.

I can't help but smile at this part of the memory. Those two had a sisterly bond better than most blood siblings. If anything, I'm grateful that Mikoto became her friend over the years. However, I felt that I would just be in the way of their "girl time", so I wished them both a good day while promising Kushina that I'd be there for the birth. I always kept my promises… It went with my Uzumaki pride…

Still, I had no idea how drastic things would get that evening… To this day, I don't know how things went so wrong so quickly…

I was standing guard with a team of ANBU outside of a seal-protected cave while Kushina, Minato, and many medical ninja were inside. I don't remember how long it was before I heard her scream in pain due to giving birth, but I do remember that I had to be held back by two of the ANBU with me from going in to make sure she was alright… Heh, call me "overprotective", but I always worried about my sister.

Unfortunately, my worry for her distracted the ANBU and me long enough for a masked man to get the drop on us and knock us out. I don't remember how long it was until I woke up, but Minato was the one who did so after he made sure that Kushina and Kairi were safe.

"C'mon, we need to help keep the village safe from the Kyuubi!" he cried before he disappeared in his signature yellow flash.

I froze at the news. Someone had released the Kyuubi from my sister's seal and it was now wreaking havoc on the village. Many thoughts went through my mind concerning who was responsible, how they knew Kushina held the fox, and why they did it. I would've stayed frozen in shock if _she_ hadn't snapped me out of it.

_[Wake up! The village is in danger and your family is safe! Now go protect your home]_, she yelled to me and I quickly rushed off to help Minato.

I was able to get to the village outskirts in time to see the great fox destroying many buildings and killing countless people unfortunate enough to get caught in its path.

_'This is bad… I'm gonna need your help for this one,'_ I said to my partner who had her essence mixed into my soul. I would go into detail as to how we met, but that's for another time.

_[I know… Get ready]_, she warned me before I felt her power surge within me. My naturally purple eyes changed to bright green while my unkempt dark red hair brightened slightly due to her influence.

I pulled out a scroll and released my treasured katana in it. The handle was black with a red diamond design along the grip, the blade was stunning silver, and the guard was in the shape of Uzu's famed red swirl. This was blade; my prized weapon, Zantetsuken (Iron Beheading Sword).

"Ravager…" I whispered as I felt the energy that flowed within me shift. It became smoother and more fluid; perfect for what I had in mind. I focused lightning-based energy into my hands and had it course through the sword held tight in my grip. Many sparks of electricity surged through the metal blade and I swung at the Kyuubi with a roar of, "_Thundaga_!"

The energy left my blade and flew into the air above the fox before the clouds darkened and dozens of lightning bolts rained down on the beast. The Kyuubi roared at the electrical damage it had sustained before it began to gather energy in its jaw. I'll never forget the fox's power…power that was so dense that it weighed down on me even from the distance I was from the fox. The energy formed into a rough sphere, and the fox swallowed chaotic energy before it turned its gaze to me. I saw pure malice in its eyes as it unleashed the energy at me, the attack tearing up the ground without even touching it.

I was just about to evade before Minato appeared in another flash of yellow and held his special kunai against the attack. It surprised me when the energy sphere was absorbed into a space-time pocket opening. I knew he could teleport himself and others with the _Hiraishin_, but seeing the Kyuubi's attack absorbed and released miles away from the village left me amazed.

However, we both had a beast to take down. "I need you to throw me as far as you can towards the fox!" Minato said and I nodded.

"Commando…" I said quietly as the energy within me shifted again and I felt my physique grow slightly. I grabbed Minato by the back of his cloak, spun to gain some momentum, and let him fly towards the fox. Then, while still using my increased strength, I kicked off the ground and went after him. In midair, he tossed his kunai at the fox while I created a _Kage Bunshin_ and used its back as a midair stepping stone to help me keep heading for the beast.

As soon as the two of us landed, Minato stabbed his kunai into the fox's head and yelled to me, "Brace yourself!" before we all vanished in a large yellow flash. We reappeared near a small shack and I fell off of the fox due to the vertigo of the _Hiraishin_ throwing me off balance. As I tried to regain my bearings, I saw Minato and Kushina having an argument but was not focused enough to hear what it was. However, I was able to see Kushina finally nod in reluctant acceptance and Minato summon a small alter surrounded by eight torches and place a bundle on it.

My eyes widened in realization at what he was planning to do… I knew what the child would go through; I watched Kushina go through it for years… I tried to get up to stop him, but my body was still unsteady and I fell immediately. The fox, however, didn't have that problem and tried to run Kairi through with its claw.

…But it wasn't successful.

No, my sister and brother-in-law jumped in the way and stopped the claw from reaching the baby…but they received the strike themselves as a result. I froze in shock at the sight of my sister slowly dying from the claw stabbed through her gut… I didn't want to believe it was real, but I quickly snapped myself out of it and ran to them just when she finished telling Kairi what she wished for her to do.

Her last words to her only child…

"And…be sure to treat people…respectfully, Kairi-chan," she finished before she coughed up some blood and looked to me with tears in her eyes. "I'm so…sorry, nii-san. I know you always told me…to live longer than you, but I…I don't think I'll be able to."

Tears fell from my eyes and I embraced her, not even caring how blood spilled onto me. "Don't talk like that. You'll be okay; both of you." I couldn't accept what was happening… It was like I was trapped in a horrible nightmare…but it was real. "W-We can-"

She shook her head negatively and gave me a sad smile. "Not this time, nii-san… Please…take care of…Kairi-chan for us."

I clenched my eyes shut in a desperate attempt to stop more tears from spilling and nodded to her. "I promise…and an Uzumaki-"

"-never breaks their promises. I know… I love you…nii…san," Kushina finished with a soft smile before she closed her eyes…for the last time.

More tears fell from my eyes while Minato looked on sadly and went through the final seals needed. The last thing I heard from him was his whisper of, "_Hakke Fuiin_ (Eight Trigrams Seal)"

A bright light filled the area, forcing me to shut my eyes from the intensity. I heard the fox's roars dull into faint echoes before they stopped completely. I knew it was a success, but I didn't want to believe it… When the light finally died down, I saw Minato and my beloved sister slumped over dead… I then turned to Kairi, seeing her cry out with a new seal on her stomach.

I slowly stood to my feet and walked up to the altar. My body moved sluggishly with the thought of my dead sister on my mind… As I looked to my niece for the first time, I couldn't help but notice that she looked just like Kushina when she was young… Though, she never had six whisker-like marks and her hair was red instead of the orange tuff on Kairi's head. The color fit her somehow and I couldn't help but smile at her as tears fell from my eyes again.

I gently took her into my arms, soothing her cries, and whispered, "Don't worry, Kairi-chan… Your uncle is here… Uncle Naruto will protect you; I promise."

I held her closer to me as I cried for the loss of my family… It was almost impossible to accept, but I knew that Kushina was gone…

Though, not all was lost…

Kairi was my new family; my new reason for living… And I would be damned if I let anyone harm her. It was at that moment that I decided to go by the name of the woman who gave me the power I desperately sought out to protect my family.

Lightning…

I would be the flash of light that brightens the darkness…The one that brings the light of hope to my family…The one who strikes down those who threaten them without mercy; much like a bolt of lightning strikes the earth.

Lightning Uzumaki and his niece, Kairi Uzumaki… It had a nice ring to it…

_[The Sandaime is coming]_, Clair informed me.

Clair… She was always there to give me needed advice and strength. Over the years we worked together as bound partners, I finally earned her trust and respect enough to learn her true name. I chose to only refer to her as such as soon as she told me… It was _hers_ and she deserved nothing less than to by the name she was born with…

I turned to see the old man come up with Jiraiya and Kakashi behind him. He looked to the bodies of Minato and Kushina sadly before looking to Kairi. "I take it that she…?"

"Yes… She's the new Jinchuriki, Sarutobi," I informed him with a serious tone.

Like Clair, I would only treat the ones I hold in my heart with kindness and care while anyone else would be treated seriously, if not coldly.

"She is my responsibility now..." I said in a way that dared them to oppose me.

I had two clones appear without any seals, due to holding Kairi, and had them pick up the dead bodies before taking them away. Hiruzen was left unable say anything as I walked away from the clearing without even acknowledging the other two.

There was nothing to say to them… What happened over the course of the night wasn't any of their concern…or business. This was a family matter; a _clan_ matter. If Hiruzen wouldn't respect that, then I would just leave Konoha and take my niece with me. I knew I could do it easily too…

After all, I was known as the _Shinku Arashi_ (Crimson Storm) of Konoha…and anyone who tries to stop me from protecting my family will meet their end.

Nothing will stop me from protecting all I had left in this world… Nothing…

(End)

And this is chapter 1 of my Naruto/FF13 Xover! I hope that you all enjoyed it!

Please review and ask any questions! I will respond whenever I can and answer as much as I am willing! ^_^

Next Time: The Aftermath of the Kyuubi Attack! Stay Tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello FanFiction! This is evildream19 continuing my story, "Sacrifice"!

Please note: pain17ification doesn't own Naruto or Final Fantasy XIII

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

_[Mental Speech]_

"**Higher Being Speech"**

"_Techniques_"

(Technique Translations)

Scene Shift

Chapter 2: Aftermath

Inside the Senju Clan Compound of Konohagakure, Senju Tsunade, granddaughter of the revered Shodaime Hokage and sensei of Kushina Uzumaki, was carefully looking over the daughter of her recently deceased student. The baby's uncle knew that he had no experience in checking the health of newborns and was more of a field medic than an actual doctor. So far, the Sannin saw no issues regarding the child, even with the Kyuubi recently sealed into her. This made the blonde sigh in relief before she turned to her student's older brother.

Uzumaki Naruto… Simply put, Naruto was a very professional individual. He spoke with respect and authority, carried himself as a veteran soldier, and definitely had the skills to back up his confident nature. He stood at an impressive 6'2", had spiky red hair that fell past his shoulders slightly and also partially covered his eyes. His amethyst eyes were full of experience and confidence that made one feel safe. He wore black combat boots, dark brown military style pants, a black shirt that was covered by a white short-sleeved jacket that reached his knees, a green metallic pauldron over his left shoulder that bore yellow stripes, black fingerless gloves, and a red scarf that draped down the left side of his back. Strapped to his back was his ever famous Zantetsuken with the handle poking behind his right shoulder for easy access.

"How is she?" Naruto asked stoically, though Tsunade could easily hear the worry in his voice.

The woman released the medical jutsu she was performing and nodded to him. "She's healthy and the sealing had no negative effects on her." She then handed Kairi to him before she sat on a chair while Naruto sat on the couch. "Now then, tell me exactly what happened tonight."

The redhead sighed as he slowly rocked Kairi in his arms. "I was standing guard outside where Kushina was giving birth with a team of ANBU. As soon as I heard her scream in pain, I made to check on her but was held back by the ANBU. During my worry, someone got the drop on us and knocked us out. When I came to thanks to Minato, I saw that the Kyuubi was free and was wreaking havoc on the village."

"So, someone was able to get the fox out of Kushina then…" Tsunade commented sadly.

"Yes… Though, I have no clue how someone knew of the delivery or even the weakness to seals that female Jinchuriki have during childbirth. All I knew was that the fox had to be stopped. Minato and I were able to distract it long enough for him to use the _Hiraishin_ to transport us and the fox away from the village. Since I'm not used to such high speed travel, it took some time for me to reorient myself. By the time I was able to move without much issue, Minato and Kushina took a claw strike that was meant for Kairi; a mortal blow for the both of them. Before they died, Minato completed the sealing and my sister asked for me to take care of Kairi for them. After that, I came to see you."

Tsunade sighed sadly at the thought of losing the student that she actually saw as a surrogate daughter. She knew Kushina would do something like that if it concerned family; it was something that Naruto drilled into her at a young age. Family and those you cherish come before honor and duty.

Still, the woman knew that the pain she felt at losing Kushina was _nothing_ in comparison to what Naruto was going through. Kushina was his whole world and he raised her at such a young age. It was obvious to her that the man had a brotherly _and_ a fatherly bond with Kushina. To the Senju, such a bond was bound to happen with Naruto having to mature faster and raise his sister with the mentality of a parent.

It saddened the woman that, like Naruto and Kushina, Kairi would have to grow up without parents. Naruto would once again have to assume the role of a parent and take care of the child; not like he wouldn't do so anyway. Not to mention that he would have to help her deal with being a Jinchuriki of the strongest of the Bijuu.

"You know that the Council is gonna bitch about what happened tonight, right?" asked the Sannin before she saw Naruto's eyes flash green before returning back to their natural color.

"I know…" he said with a scowl. "I also know that if _anyone_ threatens Kairi, they will receive no mercy. I lost almost everything once… I won't lose the one good thing I have left now because of some misguided fear."

"Sarutobi-sensei won't like seeing his citizens die by your hands."

"I don't care. All I care about is Kairi's safety; nothing else."

The woman sighed before she walked over to him and placed a motherly hand on his unguarded shoulder. When he met her eyes, she said, "I know that Kushina meant everything to you, and I know that you'll treat Kairi in a similar manner, but you can't kill everyone you think will hurt her. You can't just be her shield; you have to be her caretaker, a role model, and someone she can confide to."

The redhead turned his gaze to his sleeping niece and Tsunade saw a small smile form on his face. He gently rubbed her whiskered cheek with the back of his finger, which made the baby slowly open her amethyst eyes and smile at her uncle. "I know what I need to be for Kairi, Tsunade. I already promised Kushina that I'd take care of her and I _will_ keep my promise." He then looked to her with slightly pleading eyes and added, "Although, I may need your help from time to time."

The woman smiled and nodded. "I know, and I'll be sure to be there for her as well."

"I-I will as well!" came a soft voice which caused the two adults to turn and see Tsunade's recent apprentice, Shizune standing in the doorway leading to the halls of the compound. "I'll help you take care of Kairi-san, Naruto-sama."

Naruto gave the young woman a small smile, making her blush slightly, and nodded in thanks. "I'll hold you to that, Shizune-san."

Tsunade smiled to her student before she looked to the cock and saw that it was nearing midnight. "Well, it's late and Kairi needs her sleep. Apparently, Kushina thought ahead and asked me to have a room prepared should she need me to take care of Kairi. It's down the hall, the second door on your left."

Naruto nodded again in thanks before he took his niece to the room for some much needed sleep. The child was placed in a crib while Naruto himself sat in a cushioned chair and slowly dozed off.

When he opened his eyes again, he noticed that he was standing atop a large building in a metropolis city. The city itself was huge, easily the size of three or more Leaf Villages. He looked behind him and saw a temple so tall that it reached the clouds. The Uzumaki wasted no time and made his way there.

Standing on a balcony waiting for him was a woman with long, light pink hair and pale aqua colored eyes. She was garbed in armor similar to the Valkyries of legend with an angel-wing styled lower cloth. Her right arm had a buckler shield attached to its armor and she had a bladed weapon sheathed in a case behind her.

"You're late," she said when Naruto arrived in a crouch.

"I know, but I needed to make sure Kairi was alright."

"I understand," she said before she turned to him with a small smirk. "Family comes before duty after all." Naruto nodded with a smile before he followed her into the temple. "Etro is growing weaker… The sealing of the Bijuu has kick-started events that will plunge Pulse into discord."

"What do you need me to do?"

"For now, take care of Kairi. She has an important role for the fate of the world. Raise her, teach her, and take care of her Naruto. Also," she turned to look at him fully, eyes showing worry, "don't get yourself killed. Gran Pulse needs you too."

(start final fantasy xiii ost the promise)

The Uzumaki pulled out his blade and stabbed it into the ground as he took a knee. "I swear to take care of her and to stay alive for as long as I can. You can count on me, Clair."

The woman smiled, though he didn't see it with his head down. "I know I can. You've proven that many times before." She then held out her hand and a weapon case appeared in a flash of light with a weapon handle sticking out. "This will help you on your journey; my old Blazefire Saber. Use it well."

Naruto slowly took the weapon from her hands and removed it from its case. With a flick of his wrist, the gunblade opened up and resembled a longsword. With another flick, the gears of the weapon shifted it around into its gun mode. Satisfied with how easily it can shift forms, Naruto sheathed it and sealed it in the scroll that once held Zantetsuken.

"You still have my crystal and can use it when you need to." She then surprised him by embracing him, her head resting against his shoulder due to the height difference. "Take care of yourself and Kairi, Naruto. She may be all that _you_ have left, but you're all that _I_ have left."

Naruto hugged her back and replied, "I promise, Clair," before he faded into specks of light, leaving the Soldier of Etro alone.

When he woke up, he noticed that it was morning and that Tsunade was once again looking over Kairi. "Nice of you to wake up, Sleeping Beauty," commented the Sannin.

"Sorry… I had some…personal business to take care of."

"How is she?" asked the Sannin suddenly, throwing the Uzumaki off guard slightly.

He sighed at not being able to hide anything from her and answered, "She's doing alright; although, she's getting busier due to the sealing of the Bijuu."

"I still find it hard to believe that you're connected with some warrior of the past that became a Soldier of one of the Goddesses. If you didn't show me that crystal mixed with your soul years ago, I _still_ wouldn't believe you."

Naruto smirked at that. "Well, it's a good thing I _did_ show you then, isn't it?"

"Cocky brat," she commented with a smile as she handed Kairi to him.

"Etro is losing power as well… We're running out of time."

"I figured something was going on when we received reports of monsters appearing more frequently. You heard about that behemoth that took out the team of Jonin on an A-Rank Mission about two weeks ago, right?"

"Yea, I did… Without Etro and the Bijuu maintaining balance, Gran Pulse will fall."

"I know… We'll figure something out. For now, sensei called us in for a Council Meeting. The Clan Heads are expected as well; that means you and me, brat."

Naruto nodded as he and Tsunade made their way to the meeting. When they entered the Council Chamber, all eyes fell on them and the bundle in Naruto's arms. When they looked closer, they saw that it was a baby with orange hair wrapped in a crimson blanket.

"Ah Tsunade, Naruto, thank you for coming," Sarutobi greeted them. "Naruto, I'll need you to leave the child with someone out of this meeting."

"Not a chance," stated the redhead with finality. "The only two people I could trust with her are unavailable to watch her. Tsunade has to attend this meeting and Shizune is swamped at the hospital. Either you allow her to stay with me, or I leave."

Most of the Council members looked to him in shock as he refused the Sandaime's order. The Hokage sighed before he nodded and allowed Naruto to take his seat while the redhead made a clone to watch over Kairi. "This meeting is mainly to get a report of last night's events. Tsunade, how many casualties did we sustain?"

"About fifty dead and over seventy wounded sensei. Most of the wounded will make full recoveries, but there are some in extensive care."

"I see… What about property damage?"

"About fifteen percent of the village is rubble, Hokage-sama," answered Shikaku. "There are some damaged buildings, but they can easily be fixed. The rubble will need to be removed before we can begin rebuilding, though."

The Sandaime nodded while a heavily bandaged Elder stood up. "I am more interested in the fate of the Kyuubi after Yondaime-sama teleported it away from the battle."

Very few members, most of them Clan Heads, noticed Naruto tense slightly while the clone watching Kairi looked ready for a fight.

Danzo noticed as well and continued, "I doubt that anyone, even our Yondaime, could defeat the Kyuubi so quickly."

Sarutobi sighed as he nodded. "You are correct. The Kyuubi was unable to be simply defeated. Minato had to seal it away."

"Where exactly did he seal the beast?" asked Fugaku while giving a sidelong glance to Naruto.

"He sealed it into-"

"Where he sealed it is an Uzumaki Clan matter," Naruto interrupted. "You all only need know that the fox has no chance of escaping."

"We have the right to know where such a powerful beast was sealed, Uzumaki-sama," protested Koharu. "It is a matter of village security."

Naruto's eyes became aqua colored at the statement while the clone discreetly held Kairi closer.

"Naruto," Sarutobi said, gaining the redhead's attention. "I need to tell them. If I don't, it could cause a panic."

'And if you do tell them, you'll have _me_ to deal with," countered the Uzumaki Head. "Make your choice, _Hokage-sama_."

Sarutobi sighed tiredly, his age showing for a few seconds. "Minato…sealed the fox into a child; the very child within this room."

It was immediate; the calls for the child's death and execution. What followed mere _seconds_ after the outbursts was a killing intent so powerful that it caused the civilian members to faint and the rest of the Council to nearly drop to their knees.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear for everyone in this room," began Naruto in a deathly calm voice. "This child is named Uzumaki Kairi; my niece. I don't care if she holds the fox or if you all want her dead… What I _do_ care about is her safety. If any of you feel that she needs to die and are not afraid to do the deed yourself…" he stepped out of his seat and stood in front of Kairi and is clone before drawing his blade. "…you'll have to get past _me_ first."

Most of the still conscious members tensed slightly at the sight of the infamous blade of the Uzumaki Head. The Iron Beheading Blade was well known throughout the shinobi ranks. It got its name the same time Naruto received the title Shinku Arashi when the man slaughtered nearly fifty Kumo Nin after his sister. Over half of the shinobi were without heads while the rest were dismembered.

"I'll make this simple for you all," Naruto continued. "If anyone goes after Kairi, not only will they die by my sword, I'll leave Konoha with my niece."

That caused the Council to gain looks of shock. While only having one, now two, member the Uzumaki Clan was revered for their skills in fuinjutsu and kenjutsu. Such a loss would weaken Konoha considerably, but if any other village got their hands on Naruto and Kairi… Well, Sarutobi knew that he could _not_ let that happen.

"Please Naruto, maybe a compromise could happen."

"And what would this _compromise_ be exactly, Sarutobi?"

"A law concerning Kairi. As of now, the information concerning her status as a Jinchuriki will be considered a SS-Class Secret. Anyone who gives away this information will be immediately executed regardless of their rank, status, or age," stated the Sandaime.

"But Hokage-sama, what if a child tells?" asked Homura.

"The only way a child would even be _able_ to tell is if they got the information from someone in _this room_. If they know and tell, they will receive no special treatment and will face the same fate; no exceptions."

The Council looked on in shock at the law while Naruto and Tsunade looked slightly pleased. "Why are we going so far to protect one child?" questioned Fugaku. "What if the seal breaks?"

"Are you questioning the work of, not just my brother-in-law, but my _sister_ as well, Fugaku?" asked the Uzumaki in a cold tone.

Fugaku scowled at the redhead. "Even you Uzumaki could make mistakes in your fuinjutsu. Just because your clan is revered as the best in the art, it doesn't mean you can't screw up either."

"Regardless, I will _not_ let anyone bring harm to my niece. As of right now, Uzumaki Kairi is under the guardianship and protection of Uzumaki _Lightning_!" Naruto declared as sparks danced along Zantetsuken. "Anyone wishing to end her will meet _their_ end."

"That's enough!" Sarutobi declared while releasing his own killing intent which made many members freeze; though it paled in comparison to Naruto's earlier dosage. "As of right now, the law concerning Uzumaki Kairi is in effect. You all know of the consequences should you speak of this. The Kyuubi sealing is now a secret belonging to both the Hokage and the Uzumaki Clan; end of discussion. Am I understood?" The members nodded while Naruto slowly sheathed his sword. "Good… This meeting is adjourned."

Senju Compound; One Hour Later

Naruto was looking over a sleeping Kairi's seal and was checking for any small issues that could grow if given time. It made him sigh in relief when he saw none.

_[That was quite a scene earlier]_, Clair commented.

'_I know… But I had to get my point across.'_

_[I understand that, but you probably made more enemies today; enemies within Konoha.]_

'_Again, I know that,'_ Naruto said before he rested his hand on the _Hakke Fuiin_ and slowly pushed his chakra into it along with Clair's energy.

When he opened his eyes, he was standing next to her within a dark corridor filled with ankle-deep water. They slowly walked down the large passageway until they reached a large cage with a tag on it that had the kanji for "Seal".

"It doesn't really look like much," Clair said. "However, I can feel the power from that tag. Those two really did a good job."

"Yea…" Naruto said distractedly as he made his way to the bars. "Oi, Fox!" he called out making the beast open a single blood red eye from the shadows. "We need to have a little talk."

A dark chuckle was his reply. **"And what makes you think I want to talk with you, whelp?"**

"I wasn't asking," stated the redhead as he released his energy, surprising the fox at the power.

"**Interesting… This much power, and you're only a human…"** Its eyes then turned to Clair before it chuckled again. **"Well, you're not **_**completely**_** human are you…l'Cie?" **Naruto stayed silent as he stared at the great beast. **"Very well… You have my attention."**

"I want you to behave yourself in here, Fox. I don't need Kairi having to deal with a rampaging beast in her mind."

"**So powerful… Yet so simple-minded at the same time. You don't know much about us Bijuu, do you?"**

"I know that without you helping to keep balance, Gran Pulse and Etro are done for. I plan to help restore that balance and help Lady Etro."

The fox raised a furred brow. **"Is that a fact? How could you possibly help?"**

"If you help out my niece instead of cause problems, then you'll see for yourself. I don't need to remind you what Kushina did to you when you got too out of hand, do I?"

The fox growled at that. **"I'll never forget that… Next to being controlled by that damnable dojutsu, not once, but **_**twice**_**, it enrages me the most."**

"Dojutsu?" asked Clair. "What dojutsu could possibly control you?"

The Kyuubi snarled as its eyes became murderous. **"That accursed Sharingan! First Madara during his battle with Hashirama, then that masked figure before I was sealed for a third time! That dojutsu has caused me more problems than I can ever think of!"** Its blood red eyes then turned back to Naruto.** "I propose a deal, l'Cie."**

"I'm listening…"

"**You kill that masked figure that controlled me and anyone else who seeks to forcibly control my power and I will make sure not to cause this child too many problems. The seal is still linked to her emotional state, so I have no control of that. However, should she ask for my assistance, I will do so should I feel that she needs it."** One of its tails slipped through the bars and stopped before the Uzumaki. **"Do we have an accord?"**

Naruto stared at the fox impassively before he shook his hand with its tail. "Deal. I have my own reasons for going after the one that controlled you anyway. This way, we both take them down and Kairi gets some extra assistance; everyone wins."

The fox nodded before it laid its head down on its forelegs and expelled the duo from Kairi's mind. Naruto looked to see Kairi still peacefully sleeping and he gently placed her into her crib and sat down next to her.

_[I never would have thought that the fox would actually make a deal with you…]_

'_Neither did I to tell you the truth. I honestly thought that I'd have to reinforce the seal like Kushina did with hers.'_

_[It's a good thing that it wasn't necessary. Now that the fox is willing to help, we have a better chance at helping Lady Etro restore balance.]_

Naruto nodded mentally as he looked to his niece peacefully sleeping. A smile came to his face as he gently stroked her cheek. _'Yes… We may succeed after all.'_

(End)

And this is chapter two of "Sacrifice"! I hope that you all enjoyed it!

Please review and ask any questions! I will respond whenever I can and answer as much as I am willing! ^_^

Next Time: A small Timeskip and a look at Naruto taking a Genin Team! Stay Tuned!


End file.
